


Meant To Be Yours

by ErenPastel



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Levi, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Carla's dead, Dominate Levi, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren's depressed, Grisha's an asshole as always also, Hurt and comfort, Levi's kinda hard to impress, M/M, Nonbinary Hanji, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, Panic Attacks, Smut, Submissive Eren, abused eren, attack on titan - Freeform, hanji's a dork as always, starved Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenPastel/pseuds/ErenPastel
Summary: Levi x ErenOmegaverse and Soulmate AU crossover.Bio:18 year old Eren Jeager, a transferred student who moved from Germany to France due to schooling issues and his fathers work.His secondary sex is Omega.All his life he's all he's been able to see was black and white, sometimes grey; but nothing more then that.He has heterochromia; his left eye being a golden yellow, and his right eye being a sea green.24 year old Levi Ackerman, born and raised in France became a History teacher, and is a hard ass to his students.His secondary sex is Alpha.He doesn't believe in the whole "seeing colours once you find your soulmate!" Shit.Until they both met each other. Colours begin to fly across their vision as they accidentally touched hands.---Hello!~ thank you for reading this my lovelies!~It may not be the best but ehhhh~And this is based off a role play that I'm doing with one of my friends and I'm really liking it!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: New Student**

**3rd-Person Point of View**

Eren hurriedly walks through the school too make it on time to his first class, History. Only bumping into a few shoulders on the way there.

Levi stood in front of the white board where he was preparing for his first class of the day. He was writing down the first assignment, some end of chapter questions, and checking the students slowly filling the room. He counted his students' heads. Only one was missing.

Most of the students had heard of his reputation for being a hard ass and didn't want to risk being late to his class. It was the same every year. If Levi had to hazard a guess, it was the transfer student that was missing.

He glanced at his watch, narrowing his eyes. The missing student hadn't notified him that he was going to be absent or late... but he still had thirty seconds left.

As the first bell rang for any students to be counted as late Eren runs down the halls and to the classroom.

Only to run into the the door that closed before he knew it.

"Ow shit!" Eren cursed to himself, and opens the door to History, making his way inside.

Levi glanced up from his watch as he heard someone run into his door just as he was about to start his class. If it was Hange again, he was going to kill them. The curse that followed was significantly more masculine than Hange's voice though. Either a poor kid who got the wrong class, or his missing student.

He watched as the door opened and a tall student walked in. Levi folded his arms and shot the teenager a glare. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked coldly.

Eren looks at levi then at the ground in embarrassment, "I- sorry the door closed and... umm..." He stuttered.

Eren doesn't dare look into his eyes because he's afraid of what he'll say next.

Levi arched a thin eyebrow and clicked his tongue in distaste. Definitely the transfer student. That wasn't a French accent.

"Eren Jaeger, I presume. Detention with me during lunch. I don't tolerate tardiness. Stand in front of the class and introduce yourself." Levi's voice turned bored. He refused to acknowledge that his transfer student was cute with the way he seemed so nervous.

Eren stood there in shock about getting himself in lunch detention.

He then turned and looks at some of the classmates. "U-umm... I'm Eren Jeager...?" He questioned himself stupidly.

 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You are a transfer student. Tell them where your from, why you chose study here, or what your goal is," he groans, rolling his eyes.

The rest of the students gave their new classmate a sympathetic look. They had all heard horror stories of this class, but clearly Eren hadn't.

Eren shook off the embarrassment, "I transferred here from Germany for a better schooling system..."

Eren says as he looks at the students, but one caught his eyes. A boy who looked like a horse for some unknown reason.

Levi rolled his eyes again. Hopefully Eren would be more creative and assertive when he did presentations. "Sit down front and center. In front of..." Levi glanced down at a slip of paper in his hand. "Jean. He's the one that resembles a horse." Levi waved his hand at the student in question and the empty desk in front of him.

Jean flushed with embarrassment and irritation, but raised his hand to help Eren identify him.

Eren nods head head as he tries not to laugh or anything.

He makes his way to where his seat is now and sits down in front of Jean. Slouching over he takes out his notebook and starts to do a small doodle in it.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the new student. Was he seriously doodling already right in front of him? Instead of snapping, he calmly added a second detention mentally. He would fill out the form later... because Eren seemed to have a knack for violating his rules which were written clearly on the board. He wanted to see how many rules the kid would break first.

Levi immediately handed out the syllabus and started the first lesson as he moved around the room. He slammed the syllabus over Eren's doodle before walking away.

"Professor Ackerman is a bit of an asshole," Jean whispered, leaning forward. "You'll get used to it."

Eren jumps a little –from spacing out and doodling– as the paper was slammed on his doodle.

Eren sighs and looks back at Jean slightly and nods head yeah, "Yeah..." He whispers back, then looking forward.

"My advice is to pay attention unless you want to spend every lunch period with Ackerman," Jean muttered just before their professor stood in front of the class.

"We aren't going to go over the syllabus in class. You are in your last year of high school. You should know how to do this shit by now without me holding your hand," he said coldly, already in a foul mood. "Instead, you are going to read the syllabus and commit it to memory during the next ten minutes. No talking."

Eren sighs and closes his note books and listens to what he had to say.

He sighs softly and looks at the syllabus paper in front of him, to only give the paper a weird look at times. He brushes a piece of loose hair behind his ear.

Levi scanned the room slowly, making sure each student was doing as instructed. When his eyes landed on Eren, he took a calming breath. The little shit wasn't even looking at the paper.

"Jaeger, care to explain why you aren't doing as instructed?" He demanded, walking closer to the teen.

Eren looks up from the paper and looked at his teacher.

He blushes as everyone's eyes are on him, "I-I was reading it until you called my name, sir..." Eren explains trying his hardest not to be a stubborn person.

He sighs softly, and then looks down at his lap; knowing that he'll most likely get an after school detention.

"It didn't look like you were reading it. It looked like you had never seen a syllabus before." Levi scoffed, standing in front of Eren. "The rest of you, stop staring and get back to work," he snapped.

The class immediately turned back to the syllabus as Levi stared at Eren, waiting for an explanation.

Eren scratches his arm, "Sir, I'm not even sure why I looked at it that way. But I was reading it, so..." He explains even more. Giving himself a mental face palm.

Eren looks up from his lap, and looks at his teacher in a stern way.

Levi scoffed and crossed his arms over his toned chest. "Right. During detention, I'm giving you a quiz on this syllabus."

Levi hesitated, looking at the look on his student's face. It had been awhile since any student had looked at him like that. He noticed Eren's eyes were two different shades of grey before snapping himself out of it. "Continue, Jaeger."


	2. Chapter Two: Colours Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren touched Levi's hand by accident.   
> Colours fly across their vision.   
> But only for a second before they disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be short or long???  
> Idk but I hope you like it!

**3rd-Person Point of View**

Eren sighs softly and nods his head, "Yes sir..."

Eren caught himself gazing into his teachers eyes, and then looked down on his assignment and started to work again.

Levi arched an eyebrow, but nodded once. He leaned against the edge of his desk and watched his students again. No one seemed to want to goof off right now. Good.

Once the time he had allowed for reading the syllabus was up, he passed around the course book for this class, he resumed his spot by Eren's desk. "Write your name on the card in the back of your book and take turns reading chapter one aloud. The order number will be by book number. Whoever has 1, go first."

He already knew what book number each student had gotten. He kept his books organised. He knew a student named Marco Bott who was sitting in the front had book one... but this would force his students to pay attention.

Eren looks at the book clueless for a second but then wrote his name sloppily on the card in the back, then looking at his number.

Levi frowned, wondering for a brief moment if something was wrong with Eren mentally, but then brushed the thought aside. It was probably cultural differences. German high schools might have a different way of teaching.

Hopefully the kid would get it together by the time his turn came. Levi knew Eren's number was fifteen. That should give him plenty of time to catch up.

Eren was kinda clueless of what the hell to do. But decided to listen to the other classmates and what they're reading. Only to hope he'll know what to do when his turn came along.

Sighing he decided to skim through the book he was given.

Most of the students had opened to the first chapter right away, not wanting to be the next target for detention. Each student read until Levi signaled it was the next student's turn.

His eyes kept straying back to his transfer student, at least he seemed to be trying to keep up.

Eren finally finds the chapter that his other classmates were on, giving himself a small smile of pride.

He looks up from the book for a little only to meet eyes staring back at him, then quickly looks down at his book.

Eren didn't pay attention that it was his time to read until there was a long silence, he then started to read what he was supposed to out loud, only stutter a few times.

He gazes up a few times from his book at his teacher, which only causes him so stutter and mess up more.

All that he could see in the Ackermans' eyes were different shades of grey in each eyes.

Levi held in any irritation he felt at the poor reading job. He reminded himself again that the kid was an exchange student and was probably out of his element. In fact, as a teacher, it was part of Levi's job to make the kid feel at ease... but there was no changing the fact that he was an asshole.

"Next," he called calmly when Eren had read his part. A blonde girl picked up where he left off.

Eren stopped reading when it was time. Feeling slightly proud for reading out loud.   
Hah, only himself would congratulate him from reading out loud.

He then finds himself dazing off as the other classmates read.

By the time the chapter was finished, it was nearly time for class to end. Levi stood up from where he had sat on his desk. "The homework is up on the board. We're going to try a few methods of teaching over this week to see what works best for this class as whole. Students who don't fit that method may see me during breaks, study hall, before and after school, or during the weekends if they need help understanding course content. Do you all understand?"

Eren snaps out of his daze, to only nod as a chores of his classmates say yes.

He reads what's on the board and hums quietly to himself as he reads.

"Jaeger, stay after class. I need to give you your detention slip," Levi said, sitting in his chair and pulling a fresh slip out of his desk. He quickly jotted down the details. Eren had two detentions to be served during lunch in Levi's classroom today and tomorrow.

Eren sighs softly and nods, deciding that it's not the best to be stubborn and settle an argument with him.

When the bell rang, Levi handed Eren the slip of paper. "You can bring your lunch here, but if you make a mess, you will clean it. Do you understand?"

Eren nods his head and takes the slip from Levi, their fingers touching each other by accident.

He sees a flash of colors over take his view, only for a short time though as it faded away slowly.

Levi blinked several times, looking at the teenager. He saw flash of color in the boy's eyes for a second, but he was sure he had imagined it. There was simply no way that was possible. Levi didn't believe in the whole soul mate trope. People were simply colour blind and looking for a way to get rid of it romantically...

He cleared his throat once, and gave a curt nod. "You are dismissed. Don't be late for detention."

Eren looks at levi with a clueless look but shortly gets up and starts to make his way out of the classroom.

Noting to himself when detention comes, he'll bring up the "colors" that he saw.


	3. Hange!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi needed to talk to his scientist friend, Hange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again hange is non-binary, their pronouns are They/them

After Levi's first class, he had a free period, which was good because his mind was racing despite the outward calm he was showing. He locked his room, doubting a student would visit him on the first day for help, but putting a be back soon sign up. 

He power walked to the sciences part of the building. Hange didn't have classes until the afternoon today... He needed to speak to them. Now. 

He found his friend preparing a lab and immediately rushed in, shutting the door to the biology lab behind him. 

"Hange."

Hange jumps a little from the outburst of his friend. 

They turn around with a goofy but friendly smile, "Hello shorty! Need anything?~"

Levi shot them a glare at the nickname, but only folded his arms. "I need an explanation for something. I saw... I might have seen colours earlier." He clenched his teeth, hoping for some kind of explanation that didn't have to do with mythical soulmate bullshit.

Hange claps their hands and squeals in excitement, "Ooooh!!! You found your soulmate!! Gah I'm so happy!~ who was it?! Was it another teacher?!" She asks, jumping slightly in excitement, "awww my little levi!~"

Levi resisted the urge to do one of his best friend's bodily harm. Barely. He growled in frustration. "Do not call me little or I'll pour whatever chemical you were just setting up down your throat. You know I don't believe in soulmate shit. Isn't there another explanation?" He asked exasperated.

Hange puts their hands up in defeat, "I believe there is not another explanation for you to see colors, I'm sorry. But you didn't answer my question; who was it?" They said, wiggling their eyebrows as they asked the question.

"What about a hallucination or a trick of the light?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't want to say it had happened when a student touched him. That was a surefire way to get him fired.

Hange begins to wonder why he won't answer the question, "Nope. Not a trick of the lighting there levi. But pleaaaaase don't avoid my question!" They pleaded.

Levi glared at Hange even they had done nothing wrong. He supposed his secret was safe with them, but he still felt awkward saying it aloud. "It.. It was with that transfer student," he finally grumbled.

Hange smiles widely, as they fans over to Levi and attacked him into a hug, "OH I SHIP IT!! Wait, Eren Jeager?" They asked

Levi immediately struggled out of his friend's hold. "What the fuck do ships have to do with my problem?!" He demanded. "And yes, it happened when Jaeger took his detention paper out of my hand... but everything is back to black and white now. Maybe it was a fluke?" He suggested.

Hange lets levi out of the hug and scratches their head slightly, "You and/or him had to be mad at one or another. Usually happens, but when the person calmed down and they touched again the colors will be back for longer." Hange says and shrugs their shoulders.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he is mad. I gave him detention." Levi shrugged. "Its not like anything can come from it either. He's my student."

"More then likely you were mad at him grumpy pants." They said patting their friends head, "Well your soulmates. Somehow the school should allow it."

"I don't know anything about him, Hange! I can't even tell if he's another alpha with these damn suppressants!" Levi snapped. The suppressants the school made all unbonded alpha and omega faculty take, completely suppressed everything about his nature, even his sense of smell was duller. But it was a necessary safety precaution.

Hange laughs, "Did you not read all the way through his profile?? He's an Omega, pffft. But, but, but; He's your soulmate, you should ask him about what he like his hobbies, stuff like that! Then you'll get to know the little omega~" Hange says laughing through half of it.

"I didn't have time to do more than skim through the file last night. It's not like his secondary gender was something I wanted to know at the time!" Levi frowned. His supposed soulmate was an omega... and it wasn't like Eren was unattractive... but he was nearly certain some kind of law would be broken if he pursued this and besides, why would Eren want to be with an asshole who was at least six years older than he was?

Hange shrugs their shoulder, "Your loss, not mine~ but you'll be needing to talk to him. You gave him lunch detention right?" They asked.   
And of course Levi wasn't happy, they already knew that. Him not believing in soulmates and he just has a stubborn ass at that.

"More like his gain," Levi muttered. "And of course I'll talk to him again. I'm his teacher. It's my job to instruct him to the best of my abilities in French history this semester."

Hange shook their head, "Yeah yeah. Oh! You better go to your class room, his lunch is about to start in a minute~" Hange says with a smile.

Levi paled slightly, but turned on his heel and left. He walked quickly back to his own classroom. He was not dreading the next hour. He would just have Eren take the test on the syllabus.. There was nothing to be worried about. He got to his classroom in record time and quickly unlocked it. He need to draw up that quiz.

Hange cackles softly as levi hurriedly walks out of their classroom.


	4. Hand Fed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi froze when Eren walked in, but only minutely. "Is that all you're eating, Jaeger?" He asked immediately, eying the small amount of food critically. His omega was still growing and should be eating more than... Levi forced his thoughts to go in a different direction. Eren wasn't his anything.

**3rd-Person Point of View**

Eren got his lunch and makes his way down to Levi's classroom, still wanting to ask about the soulmate thing, but he feels a little nervous.

Levi had time to prepare a ten question quiz on his syllabus before Eren arrived, just on time. He had already placed the quiz on Eren's desk to try limiting contact with the boy. If he ignored it, maybe Eren wouldn't notice it and then he could live his life without a grouchy asshole like Levi in it.

Eren enters the classroom his his tray of food on it with not very much food on it.

He gives levi a nervous look and sees his quiz on his desk.

Levi froze when Eren walked in, but only minutely. "Is that all you're eating, Jaeger?" He asked immediately, eying the small amount of food critically. His omega was still growing and should be eating more than... Levi forced his thoughts to go in a different direction. Eren wasn't his anything.

Eren looks at his food as he sat down, thinking of an accuse, "W-well im not all that hungry..." he says blushing and picks up his pencil and starts to work on the test slowly but surly.

He rubs his scent gland as he felt a small burning sensation, but ignores it.   
He starts to eat his food awkwardly.

Levi barely resisted the urge to offer the teenager part of his own lunch... or more like force him to eat all of it. Shit. The suppressants weren't calming his alpha nature at all right now. He could even catch a faint scent of lilacs and vanilla coming from the boy. He grit his teeth and focused on preparing for his next class.

Eren glances up from the test for a few seconds staring at his Teacher.

He huffs softly as he continues to feel the burn starts again, but ignores it and keeps doing his test and eating the small portion of food.

Levi felt his students eyes on him and narrowed his grey-blue eyes (something he only knew because one of his friends told him what colour his eyes were). He glanced up at Eren, but the teen was already back to taking his test and eating that ridiculous amount of food. He stood up abruptly, grabbing his own lunch out of his desk. He put the container filled with chicken Caesar salad in front of Eren. "You need to eat more than that."

Eren rolls his eyes at him. Then he thought it was a brilliant time to bring it up, "Di... did you see it... the colours...?" He asked embarrassingly as he looks down at his lap.

Sighs as he bites into his food.

Levi blinked. He hadn't been expecting Eren to bring it up. He had thought the boy wouldn't have the nerve for it. He could lie... but lying never sat well with Levi. "Yes, I did," he finally answered after a long pause. He folded his arms.

Eren looks up from the ground and looks at levi. Scent glands burn even more, possibly suppressants wearing off, "s-so... we're soulmates...?" He questioned, sitting up straight in his seat.

Levi kept his face blank as that sweet smell grew stronger. He barely fought off the instinct to bury his nose in Eren's scent gland. "So it would appear," he said in a monotone.

Eren smiles softly and chuckles at levi softly, "Th-that's nice..." he says happily.

Levi's mouth fell open slightly before he closed it. "How is being stuck with an asshole like me as a soulmate nice?" He frowned, grabbing Eren's fork and spearing a piece of chicken and lettuce on it before directing it to Eren's mouth.

Eren shrugs his shoulders, "I deal with my dad so I'm used to it anyways." Eren says, and slowly opens his mouth for the food.

Levi automatically fed Eren the bite of food, his movements more gentle than he usually would have been in this situation. Eren had an asshole of a father then? That thought didn't please Levi. "You're my student, Jaeger. I don't understand why you are happy about having me as a soul mate. You should go out and find someone your own age."

Eren rolls his eyes and eats his food, "The kids my own age are always horny... and I don't need that." Eren says with a sigh, "And plus you're kinda nice to me and reasonable."

Eren nods his head and continues to be hand fed, "I've had worst at my old schools, it's okay really." He says with a soft smile.

Levi blinked once before sighing. "Regardless, there's probably some law about it... how old are you?"

Eren sighs, "yeah probably... I'm 18.." he says and smiles.

"At least you're above the age of consent," Levi muttered, wondering if the school really would have a problem with this. Hange didn't seem to think so, but he wasn't so sure. "What's the real reason you brought so little food with you?"

Eren hum softly and looks at levi, "I... um... just a small eating disorder... well not really small but eh... close enough." Eren explains awkwardly.

Eren shakes his head, "It'll might send me to the bathroom, just depends on how much I've eaten..." He explains shyly and rubs his scent glancings again.

Levi frowned faintly, leaning closer to Eren to inhale more of that wonderful scent subconsciously. "Tell me when you think you've eaten enough then. I don't want to make you sick."

Eren nods and blushes, "O-okay..." he says in a soft voice as levi got closer


	5. My Dad & Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi are going to talk about Eren's past with Erwin

**3rd-Person Point of View**

Levi blinked at the blush spreading across Eren's face. He doubted that he had ever made anyone blush before. He could barely see the darkening color on Eren's darker skin... He was seized with the urge to touch him again, to see those colours on Eren. With difficulty, he forced himself away and gave Eren a small bite of food. "Did your dad come with you to France?"

Eren nods his head at Levi's question, kinda wishing that he didn't come along, "Yeah he did." He said with a soft frown, but quickly changes it with a smile.   
He keeps letting his scent glands burn more, not caring anymore.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the obvious discomfort on his student's face. "Eren, why do you think he's an asshole? If he's here, I need you to tell me if he does... anything bad to you."

Eren sighs softly and shakes his head, "U-uh its nothing honestly..." he says and scratches his arm slightly.

Levi sighed and shook his head. He took a larger bite of the salad and stuffed it in Eren's mouth so he would have to chew. "Listen to me, Eren. I'm not just your teacher, am I? We're supposed to be soul mates. I know that I don't like lying and I don't like being lied to. I don't think keeping secrets and lying is a good way to start this whole soulmate business... do you?" He paused for a moment. "I can't do anything to help you if you don't tell me what the problem is."

Eren chewed his food and listen to his mate, looking down disappointingly, and shakes his head at Levi's first statement, "yeah... he's abusive... only hurts me whenever he's had a bad day, I did something wrong, or he's drinking..."

Levi felt anger rise in him, but squashed it down. He didn't want to scare Eren if the suppressants had stopped working. "That sounds like it's more often than not. How does he hurt you?" He asked, trying to make his tone gentle. He needed Eren to confide in him or else he wouldn't be able to help the teenager out.

Eren shakes a little when a wave of sadness came over him, "H-He'll burn and c-cut me... but usually kick punch me..." he explains, stuttering a little. His urge of touching him grew stronger.

Levi hissed through his teeth, unable to stop that small show of fury. He wanted to rip Eren's father apart. He again forced himself to calm down. "Eren, do you understand it's not safe for you around him?" He asked as calmly as he could.

Eren looks down and starts to cry, nodding his head in understatement, "Y-yeah...." he says, wiping his face.

Levi barely contained the urge to hold Eren and then wondered where that urge had come from. He wasn't the comforting type. "Do you want to get out of there?"

Eren tries his hardest not to lean on him thinking that he won't, "Yeah... I really do..."

"Then we need to go to the headmaster's office. Smith should be able to figure this out." Levi closed the container with his salad and placed it on his desk. Quickly, he scrawled a message on the white board to his next class telling them it was a study period. "Let's just hope Hange isn't there with him," he muttered under his breath as he took Eren's test as well.

"O-okay..." Eren says wiping his eyes. Slowly getting up from his desk, trying to calm himself down, "H-Hange...?" He questioned in a soft voice.

"The biology and chemistry professor. They are.. a friend." Levi shrugged, cleaning the tray off Eren's desk as well before taking the teenager by his clothed arm and guiding him out of the classroom.

Eren nods his head, and sniffles softly. He follows his mate out of the class room and into the hallway passing classrooms.

Levi did his best to be gentle with Eren, guiding him through the deserted hallways without speaking. He was certain that if he spoke, he would say something stupid at this point. Fuck he really hoped Hange wasn't pestering Erwin again. If they were there, he doubted they would keep their mouth shut about Eren and Levi being soul mates and he didn't know how Erwin would react to that news.

Once they reached Erwin's office, Levi paused and knocks on the door sharply before barging inside.

Eren follows him, trying his hardest to not starts a conversation station out of the blue. He only followed levi, scratching at the burn marks on his arms.

Eren follows Levi inside the of the office, inhaling the odd scent.

Erwin glanced over from where he was talking with Hange and blinked at the pair coming in. He could smell Levi, an odd mix of rain and sea salt, clearly. He could even smell the sweet scent of lilacs coming from the student Levi was bringing in.

"Really, Levi? Another one? We can't suspend every student that isn't up to your standards," he teased good naturedly. "Why didn't you take your suppressant today?"

Levi blinked before shaking his head at his friend. "I did take it and I'm not here for that. Eren, do you want to tell him or do you want me to?"

Hange looks at Eren and gives him a sympathetic smile from what Erwin said, knowing that if kinda threw him off a little.

Eren puts his hands on his scent glands, "Y-you tell them please..." he says shyly, looking down at the ground.

Levi sighed, still holding onto Eren's arm without noticing it. "Eren's being abused by his father. Cutting, burning, kicking, and punching from what he told me."

All trace of humor left Erwin's face. He stood up straighter and walked over to them, emitting a soothing scent to comfort the student if he was upset. "Eren, I understand this is difficult but I need you to confirm what Professor Ackerman just said. If possible, show me proof."

Eren nods his head and breathing in the scent of cinnamon and hints of vanilla.

Eren rolls up his sleeve, that is covered in cuts, burns and bruises on it.

Levi reluctantly let go of Eren and took a step back to give him room.

Erwin narrowed his eyes, staring at the wounds on Eren's arm. He had a feeling that wasn't the only place he had injuries. "I read in your student file that you are eighteen. We have some options, but because you're a German citizen, it complicates things a bit. You are legally able to live on your own... but as a student, costs can be expensive. Is there anyone here that you can live with?"

Eren whines softly at the lost of contact.

Eren nods his head, "I-I can live with my mate... O-of course he wants me too..." Eren says looks down at the ground a little as Hange bounces a little in excitement.

Levi and Erwin both blinked several times, looking at Eren. Levi was taken aback by the bold statement, but he supposed he really wouldn't mind Eren living with him...

"You have a mate?" Erwin furrowed his thick eyebrows. Eren didn't smell bonded nor did he have a mating mark.

Eren swallowed thickly and nodded his head.

"I-I found out recently... Today.." He said with a soft stutter. Letting out an overwhelming and uncomfortable scent all in one by accident.

Levi felt his instincts pull at him again as a soft croon built in his throat. He cut the noise off abruptly.

"You found your soul mate," Erwin said in understanding. "Will they be able to provide shelter and food for you while you attend school?"

Levi hesitated, but only for a moment. "Yes. I can take full responsibility of his needs if you can deal with fucking legal aspect and make it to where his father can't see him anymore."

Eren nods his head at Erwin for what levi said.

Hange runs over to Eren and tackles him into a hug, "Gah your so pure, dammit!" Hange screeches. Eren lets out a soft wine of discomfort, but pats Hange's shoulder awkwardly.

Levi growled lowly in his throat and pulled Hange off his omega. He slid his arm around Eren's waist and pulled him against him protectively.

Erwin watched Levi bemused. He had never seen the other alpha act like that at all. "Levi, do you understand that in order for me to approve this, you either have to bond with him or Eren needs to be transferred out of your class?" He asked, tilting his head thoughtfully.

Eren lets out a soft smiles as Levi did so. Eren hides his face in the crook of Levi's neck inhaling his scent.

Hange smiles softly with an apologising look.

Levi's eyes widened as Eren's face made contact with the bare skin of his neck. The dull grey of the world turned to brilliant colors that he couldn't name.

"I.. I know," Levi cleared his throat as his scent of rain and sea salt rose to try to soothe his mate. "Eren... I can't make that decision for you. Would you rather transfer out of my class?"

Erwin placed his hand on Hange's shoulder, keeping them in place just in case they got excited again.

Eren breathed in his sea salt with a scent of rose in it. He sighs softly.

He looks at levi slightly, "I-I don't want to be transferred out of your class.." Eren says and hides his face back onto Levi's neck.

Hange wiggles a little in excitement, trying not to pounce onto Eren again.

Erwin pulled Hange back into his chest and wrapped his arms around their shoulders firmly. He didn't want to see what would happen if Hange tackled Eren again in Levi's presence. "That leaves bonding. Which means if Eren is on suppressants, he needs to stop taking them. During his next heat, you'll need to bond him, Levi. I highly recommend birth control as long as Eren is in school."

Levi frowned faintly. It seemed too rushed to him, but eren's next heat could be months away. "Fine, but only if Eren consents to it. Otherwise, figure something else out."

Hange shrugs their shoulders and happily stands there in Erwin chest.

Eren whines a little at the birth control part but didn't say anything to it, "M-my heat should be coming along next week..." he says shyly

Levi glanced up at Eren, looking slightly worried. This was definitely rushed. "Eren, listen very carefully. I'm six years older than you. I'm cranky. I'm an asshole. I have ocd when it comes to cleaning. I'm still going to hold you to a high standard in my class. Do you really want to bond with someone like me?" He asked softly, instinctively holding the teenager closer to him. "Just because we saw colours when we touched, doesn't mean you have to bond yourself to me for life."

  
Eren nods his head and lets out a soft sure smile, "I know your six years older then me and that you're an asshole. I'm really sure that I want to bond with you levi..." He says with a small hint of pride in his voice, "I know that... I want to do something that I feel that's right for once..."

Levi was about to question his soul mate's sanity when a warning look from Erwin and Hange both stopped him. "Alright. We'll bond next week. Are you in birth control already?"

Erwin smiled approvingly as he held Hange tighter, anticipating her wanting to congratulate the new couple.

Eren nods his head and smile softly at his mate, "Y-yes im on birth control already.." He says and frowns a little but not to much.

Hange smiles proudly at levi, as they shake slightly with excitement for the new couple.

"Hange, dial it down for now, and I'll let you throw them a bonding party," Erwin whispered in their ear , keeping a firm hold on Hange.

Levi narrowed his eyes. He didn't believe Eren was on birth control that seemed too forced. "Eren, what did I say earlier about lies and secrets?"

Hange's eyes widen, and slowly stops shaking and stands completely still.

Eren shakes his head, "I am. I just don't really like it." He says with a small shrug.

Erwin smirked as Hange calmed down in his arms. He had a feeling that would work.

"Why don't you like it?" Levi blinked. "Is it a pill I'm going to have to give you during your heat?"

Hange rubs their face with their hands and then rubs Erwin's cheek weirdly.

"I... I just want to see one of my children for once, but I can wait. It's okay..." He says.   
Probably made the matters worse but he couldn't do anything about it now.

Levi froze at Eren's wording, looking for all the world like a statue. "You want to see... one of your children... for once?" He repeated slowly. "Explain what you meant by that." His tone left no room for argument.

Eren looks down at the floor and sighs, "I... miscarriages and abortions..." he says in a whisper like voice. Not really wanting to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chapters~


	6. My Poor Omega...

**3rd-Person Point of View**

"Who? How many times?" Levi struggled to keep his voice calm.

Erwin stepped into the the conversation then. "Eren, when you're old enough and not in high school, you can have as many children as you want. But this is your final year. Do you really want to be pregnant during it?"

"R-random alpha's... o-once or twice from my dad... All during my heat.." Eren says and shakes a little.

He turns his attention to Erwin, "Like I said, I can wait. It's okay..." He says trying not to be rude nor sour.

Levi tightened his hold on Eren. "Your father, if he can be called that, is never going to have contact with you again," he promised darkly, placing his hand instinctively over Eren's lower stomach. "We can have pups whenever you want to, though I feel inclined to agree with Erwin that school will become more difficult if you are pregnant."

"Eren, I must ask... were you raped every time you got pregnant?" Erwin added, commiting everything Eren said to memory.

Eren nods his head understandingly and smiles softly, "O-okay..."

He then turns his attention back to Erwin, "if you must... I got raped every time I went into heat an when I was pregnant.." He says, feeling overwhelmed with sadness taking over him, trying his hardest not to show it.

Levi could smell the bitterness in Eren's scent and pulled him closer to him. "What happened when you were pregnant?" He asked quietly.

Eren starts to sob and hides his face in his mates neck slightly, "Th-the pressure and stress is to much... c-c-causes a miscarriage.." He explains, shaking his head slowly.

"How many times?" Levi asked gently, crooning low in throat. He didn't even notice that he was behaving unusually.

Erwin glanced at Hange, unsure of how to proceed. The poor kid had been through a lot.

"E.... ever since I was about 13... s-so.... to many to count I guess..." Eren says letting out another sob.

Hange frowns softly at what's going on, and shakes their head.

Levi felt rage fill him. He wanted to tear every person who had hurt Eren apart. "I want you to know, I'll never force you. We can have pups whenever you want," Levi reassured him, running his fingers through Eren's hair.

Eren nods head head slowly and shakes a little more, "I-I know..." he says with a slight stutter. His body shaking slightly as he lets out a sob.

Levi frowned and held Eren tightly, making his scent as soothing as possible. He was desperate to comfort his mate.

"Eren, do you have anything of importance at your father's residence? Anything that can't be replace?" Erwin asked gently.

Eren calms down slightly, breathing in his mates scent.

He lets out a shakes breath and shakes his head, "N-no I don't..."

Erwin nodded. "Use the school credit card. Buy Eren everything he needs. You both have the rest of the day of. Let him get used to his new home."

Levi nodded and accepted the card from Erwin. This was a common practice in their school. Domestic abuse simply wasn't tolerated here. Of course... this time things were a little different. Usually the police were involved first, but most cases dealt with minors and people who had been born French. It was a little different given Eren's age and nationality. As soon as they were bonded though, Eren would be considered French as well as German.

"Come on. We need to collect our things." Levi took Eren's arm again, unwilling to lose contact with his mate.

Eren nods as a thank you to Erwin.

Knowing this is all that they could do for now, but he's fine with it as long as his mate is.

"O-okay..." Eren says wiping some tears away with the sleeve of his jacket. He leans against his mate slightly as he holds on to his arm.


	7. Car Drive

3rd-Person Point of View

Levi turned on his heel and led Eren back through the hallways. Somewhere during the walk, Levi's fingers slid down Eren's arm and linked their fingers together. "It's going to be okay. Eren. You don't have to go through any of that again."

Eren walks with levi, holding his hand. Feeling aware of his surroundings slightly, "O-okay... thank you.." he says and lets out a soft smile.

Levi nodded, feeling his heart race. In a week, he was going to be bonded to the beautiful omega walking next to him. It was a strange thought but Levi didn't mind. When they reached his class room, he ignored his students for culture of France and collected his brief case.

Eren was happy that he has a caring mate and soulmate.   
When they arrived at the classroom he stepped inside and ignored the odd looks he was given and waited for Levi.

Once Levi was finished, he went back to his mate and took his hand automatically. "Where's your backpack?"

Eren held his hand softly, "It's in my locker." He says softly.

Levi nodded and squeezed his hand tightly. "Lead the way."

Eren nods his head and walks out that classroom, leading levi down the hall and to his locker

Levi followed Eren, still staring up at Eren. With colors filling in his features, he was breath taking. He was still watching him when they reached his locker and waited patiently for Eren to gather his things.

Eren puts the combination in and opens his locker, grabbing his bag that's has notebooks and regular books in it.   
He puts a strap on his shoulder and turns to his mate.

Happily seeing colors and the color of his grey and blue eyes. Giving his mate a warming soft smile.

Levi waited for Eren to finish before taking the teen's hand again. He had no idea how to describe the beauty that was Eren's colors, but he was going to find out after they were settled in for the night.

"Let's go. Do you have a cellphone or a computer?" Levi asked, guiding him to the staff parking lot.

Eren holds his hand again. He was a little taken away at the colors that surrounded his vision, that made everything so beautiful.   
But made his mate special.

"Okay. No I don't have one." Eren answered, and followed him.

Levi nodded and those to the list of things Eren would need. Computer, phone, clothes, hygiene products, shoes, and maybe some more personal items. He wanted the teenager to be comfortable. "Would you rather have a tablet, laptop, or a desktop?" He asked, frowning slightly.

Eren sighs softly and scratches the back of his neck slightly, "Umm... a laptop would be fine." He says with a faint smile.

Levi nodded and opened the door, letting his omega go outside first before quickly following him. He let go of Eren's hand long enough to pull his keys out of his pocket. "Do you have any preference for brand of the laptop, mobile phone, or clothes?"

Eren walks outside, waiting for Levi's hand again when he's done grabbing his keys, "No it doesn't matter." He says, licking his lips a little.

Levi glanced up at Eren as he slid his fingers into Eren's hand. "Alright. How about favorite foods and drinks? Or hygiene products?" He asked as they walked towards his car.

Eren smiles softly and held his hand, "I'll probably eat and drink anything but not alcohol, heh~, hygiene products... uh, I don't know.." He said, following his mate to the car and smiling softly.

Levi frowned slightly, wondering how Eren didn't know what he liked. Was it because of his father? Shaking his head once, he sighed. "Alright. We'll figure out what you like as we go. Do you want your own room?"

Eren nods his head and hums, "okay." He shakes his head softly, "I wanna stay with you... I don't want to be alone... if that's fine?"

Levi blinked up at Eren before nodding. "Yes, that's fine. I mentioned my OCD before, right?"

Eren nods his head and smiles softly, "Mhm, you did~" he says it with a soft hum.

"Alright, there's somethings you need to know about living with me then. First, I can't stand messes or dirty things or dust. Clean up after yourself. Secondly, don't lie in our bed with dirty clothes. I prefer you shower before going to sleep as well. Thirdly.... I need to keep things clean or else I get panic attacks. You'll often see me cleaning or washing my hands. Are you okay with all of that?" Levi unlocked the car once they neared it.

Eren nods his head taking in every rule about his cleanness and rules, "Yeah, im okay with that." He says, looking at the car he unlocked.

"Alright then... the next thing I want to go over is therapy for your eating disorder. Are you willing to get help?" Levi hesitated before sighing. "Or should I ask about the cause first? Did your father starve you, Eren?"

Eren stiffens up a little at 'therapy' but sighs and nods, "Y-yeah.. he did.." he says with a slight stutter.

Levi growled lowly. He wouldn't hunt Eren's father down, but if the man ever turned up around him, he was certain he wouldn't be able to control his rage. "Eren, are you sure you have an eating disorder? It sounds more like starvation has made your stomach shrink. If you eat too much, you get sick because your body isn't used to that much food. Eating disorders stem from a negative self image and a need to be thinner."

Eren rubs his thumb over Levi's knuckles slowly, "it's probably starvation then.. ah, sorry, I must have confused you or something.." he apologizes in a soft voice.

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault. Though that kind of abuse... it leaves scars on your mind. I would still recommend therapy to help you recover." Levi frowned darkly. He knew that from past experience. He opened Eren's door for him.

"Okay..." Eren says nodding his head slowly. Making his way into the car, sitting in the seat, waiting for levi to walk to the drivers side.

Levi shut Eren's door for him and walked around the car. Once he was situated in the driver's seat, he pulled out of his spot and started driving toward a mall that happened to sell most of the things they needed. "I happen to know of an excellent therapist if you want to meet him. His name is Farlan. He and his wife both work as therapists." Levi tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Actually, his wife is my therapist."

Eren looks at levi slightly, "I-I wouldn't mind meeting him.." he watches as Levi grips the steering wheel tighter, giving him a concerned look, "Are you okay..?"

Levi glanced at his omega and nodded quickly. "I'm fine. I'm just angry that your father put you through all of that. He reminds me of someone from my past"

Eren nods his head slowly, "o-okay..." He says, kind of feeling afraid of asking who it might be that reminded him of his father, but doesn't want to make his Alpha angry or anything.

Levi sighed softly and let go of the steering wheel with one hand to grasp Eren's hand. "It's okay, Eren. But the sooner Erwin takes care of the legal aspect, the better. He's probably going to have your father banned from the school and from finding out information about you through the school as well. He shouldn't be able to find out where we live or anything.... but if you want, we can place a restraining order on him."

Eren held Levi's hand in his and sighs softly, "Okay... a restraining order would be good though.."

Levi nodded and squeezed Eren's hand. "Do you have any other family members?"

Eren nods head slowly, "My adopted sister, but she moved out right when she turned 18. I'm not sure where she is, so.."

Levi glanced over at his omega. "I see. We'll focus on your father for now. If you want to find your sister later or not, we can handle that as it comes.... is there anything else I should be aware of?"

Eren thought for a moment then shook his head, "No I don't believe so..."

Levi subconsciously brought Eren's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Alright, Mon Chou. Do you have any questions for me?"

Eren blushed softly as he does so, "Yeah. What did you say and what does it mean?" Eren asks laughing softly.

Levi blinked before smirking slightly. "It's a term of endearment." He shrugged, turning his car into the parking lot of the mall.

Eren smiles softly and looks at the different coloured cars, nodding his head at his Alpha, "Yeah, im ready."

Levi sent Eren what he hoped was a reassuring look before getting out of his car. He walked around the Saab and opened Eren's door for him without thinking about it, offering his mate his hand again.

Eren happily takes Levi's hand and getting out of the car, and closing the door before Levi could, sighing happily, "Thank you~"

"I didn't do much," Levi muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He locked the car and started walking beside Eren to the mall entrance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: AskEreri0
> 
> \----
> 
> Okay reason on why this only has seven chapters; I did this RP with a friend of mine on Facebook and I got reported from that account so I had to make a new account and I couldn't find her account anymore and that's all where we left off.


End file.
